Déjame cuidar de ti
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: El trauma post-guerra lo hacen tener sentimientos que no puede controlar, lastimosamente para él, Sakura lo ve en ese momento de debilidad, pero no es tan malo como Gaara piensa./One-shot


_**Disclaimer**__:_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

_**Advertencias**__:_ Puede contener OoC's en los personajes, lenguaje vulgar, OC, What if..?

_**Aclaraciones**__:_

—lalala — dialogo.

¨_lalala_¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

_Lalala _recuerdos

_**Género**_: Friendship

**OneShot**

.

.

.

**Déjame cuidar de ti.**

_"Alejado entre la tristeza y el dolor... sólo busco proteger su sonrisa..."_

.

.

.

Se paseo entre las concurridas calles de Suna mientras degustaba una paleta helada. Esa era su décima ida a la aldea de la arena y aún no se acostumbraba a ese calor del demonio, suspiró mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente con su pañuelo. Se sentía observada a cada paso, pues había rumores de que ella estaba saliendo con alguno de los 2 hermanos Sabaku No. A ella realmente no le importaba que dijeran eso, ya que cada semana le inventaban un novio nuevo, odiaba la fama que se había ganado a causa de la guerra, ya que varios shinobis ( _¡Sólo fueron dos, cerda! _) habían declarado amor hacia su persona al término, cosa que su amiga Ino no había dejado pasar y cada que podía inventaba un romance nuevo.

Como cada semana terminaba llegando al centro de la aldea, donde se encontraba el despacho de Gaara, quien casi no hablaba y que, a pesar de eso, constantemente recibía regalos de parte de las jóvenes que decían profesar un amor eterno. Pero contrario a las antiguas ocasiones, él no se encontraba ahí, cosa que se le hizo raro, y, sin poder evitarlo, buscó su chacra. Lo encontró a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí, así que se dirigió hasta dicha locación para descartar cualquier cosa y lo que vio le estrujó el corazón. Ahí, entre un pequeño oasis, se encontraba Gaara con la cabeza gacha y mirando el suelo, dejando caer gruesas lágrimas.

—Gaara…—Se escapó de sus labios, llamando la atención del chico.

—Sakura. —Contestó el en su típico tono, tratando de mantener la poca dignidad que tenía.

Ella se acercó a él, con cuidado para no asustarlo, tomó su cara entre sus manos y con el pulgar limpió ambos ojos del joven.

—A veces… Es mejor que lo que el corazón calla salga por los ojos…—Le dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Él se quedó estático, nadie ajeno a su familia lo había tratado con tanto cariño y familiaridad como lo había hecho ella en ese momento. Buscó sus ojos, tratando de ver si se burlaba por su momento de debilidad, pero no encontró nada, ella era sincera. Se zafó del agarre y caminó cerca de la sombra de un árbol, con una mano le indicó que se acercara y ella obedeció, estuvieron unos cuantos minutos sentados en completo silencio, hasta que él lo rompió. Comenzó contando en cómo se sentía, aún a unos 3 años después de la guerra, tenía pesadillas. Sakura suspiró, puesto que ella le había dado tratamiento especial para que durmiera sin complicaciones y ahora la guerra hacía de las suyas, debía admitir que no era el único, varios de sus compañeros tampoco podían conciliar bien el sueño. Le contó de sus pesadillas, de que veía a sus hermanos morir sin que él pudiera hacer algo, a sus amigos (que eran contados) desaparecer por culpa de Madara y después se veía a él en el Tsukuyomi, de cómo hubiera deseado que fuera todo. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos volvieron a derramar una que otra lágrima, Sakura se dio cuenta de que él aún no podía manejar bien sus emociones, ya que no sentía como las lágrimas se corrían. Ella, en un momento de valentía, tomó una de sus manos y con una voz suave le susurró:

—Sé que es difícil, yo misma me he visto luchando contra sueños similares; Naruto ve morir a Neji frente a sus ojos todas las noches y no soy capaz de calmarlo; Kakashi ve a su amigo Gai tener un uno a uno con Madara y se lamenta no poder apoyarlo… Todos sufrimos, es normal y está bien…

Gaara no supo que decir o que hacer, seguía sin estar acostumbrado al contacto físico, pero aún asi no e soltó; encontraba reconfortante ese agarre.

—Es hora de irnos. —Dijo el joven mientras se levantaba y ofrecía ayuda a la chica.

No dijeron nada más, Sakura sabía que él necesitaba desahogarse y lo había ayudado a hacerlo. Por un momento lo vio como alguien frágil, ignorando el hecho de que era el ninja más fuerte de la aldea. Entrando a la concurrida aldea, se toparon con unos pequeños, quienes rápido se aceraron a él, la ilusión era muy visible en el rostro de los pequeños, lo llamaban ¨héroe¨ y eso le sacó una diminuta sonrisa.

Fue ahí cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que Gaara tenía una mentalidad pura, porque algo tan pequeño lo hacía sonreír. Y algo en ella se encendió, un instinto casi maternal de meterlo a una burbuja para evitar que le fueran a hacer daño. Tras pensarlo un poco se dio cuenta de lo tonto que sonaba eso, Gaara era el Kazekage, el hombre más fuerte de la aldea, y ella, por más que fuera la discípula de un Sanin, solo era una jounin. Soltó una pequeña risa y se tapó la boca con una mano, Gaara volteó a verla extrañado.

—No es nada. —Le comentó rápidamente. —Solo tuve una idea muy tonta.

—¿Cuál? —Preguntó curioso, cosa que la dejó perpleja.

—Bueno… yo solo pensaba en que…—Dijo avergonzada. —Me gustaría cuidar de ti…

Gaara se sorprendió y un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro.

—¡Ah! ¡No creas que quiero hacerte algo malo o que tengo intenciones ocultas! —Aclaró rápidamente, totalmente avergonzada.

—Pero no creo que Naruto lo permita…—Soltó Gaara, puso una pose pensativa.

Sakura se quedó pasmada, ¿era en serio que Gaara había aceptado tan a la ligera que ella lo cuidara?

—¿Qué? —Preguntó ella.

Gaara la volteó a ver, ¿no había sido su sugerencia? ¿Quién la entendía? ¿Quería o no ser parte de su escolta? Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, Naruto no la soltaría nunca, era como su hermana. Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en la tontería que había dicho y en que Gaara se lo había tomado muy literal. Sonrió nuevamente y comenzó a caminar.

—¿Por qué no vamos a comer?

Él aceptó y comenzó a seguirla.

—¿Por qué pensaste eso? —Preguntó a su lado.

—Oh, bueno… Es porque…— _¨¡Diablos, cómo le explico que pensé eso porque después de su momento de vulnerabilidad se veía tierno con esos niños…¨_, suspiró. —Porque… —No había nada coherente que pudiera decirle para zafarse de esa explicación. —Yo solo… me gustaría darte un poco de terapia, si, eso es. —Dijo en tono de victoria. — Para ayudarte a superar el trauma post-guerra.

—Me parece bien, se lo planteare a Naruto en mi próxima llamada.

Sakura se sintió aliviada de no tener que decir sus verdaderos pensamientos, solo que ahora tendría más trabajo por hacer, suspiró, ya se las arreglaría después.

.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
